Episode 1 of Faraway
Air Date August 15th, 2016 Synopsis We open on @x, Mandy, Arida, GliCh, Cross, Livia, Eaves and Petunia standing in front of a fresh grave with a kilt engraved on the stone which they found in the woods near the safe house. GliCh decides to stick with the group for now as they head to the safe house. They realize someone is living there and approach cautiously. Livia peers in a window and hears pots and pans but does not see anything. GliCh heads in the front door and as she opens it she seems what appears to be a naked man with a Bloodshot arm. She tries to draw a gun but realizes she lost it and grabs some nearby tech instead and quickly makes it into a stun gun. Arida yells for Nebraska who turns around and sees GliCh. Livia hearing Arida call dives through the window yelling "Everyone stop!" but she ends up stumbling. Nebraska as he turns sees a woman in PRS gear aiming a stun gun at him and decides he needs to protect the others as Livia stumbles in. Nebraska uses his arm to make a shield to protect himself and Livia as he believes GliCh is an enemy. Eaves and Petunia and the others dash inside. Eaves tries to tackle GliCh but misses. Arida tries to calm everyone down but nobody listens so she gets frustrated and sprays everyone with water. GliCh while yelling if they know this clown tases him anyway and he passes out. Arida grabs a blanket and covers him. The team explains to GliCh who he is. They look for Galushi but do not find him. @x and Mandy are confused by it all. Arida slaps Nebraska but he stays passed out. They realize that he must have been living here longer than the 3 days they think they have been gone. Arida splashes Nebraska with water to wake him up. Nebraska leaps up but stumbles back into a bookshelf and loses his sheet. He sees Eaves is fine and runs over to her saying "Thank Shanhara you are OK" and gives her a naked hug. She just stands there awkwardly and lets him do it. They introduce GliCh and Nebraska and she wants to know why they are friends with a Bloodshot. Most of them have no idea what she means. Nebraska tells them they have been gone for between 20 and 30 days not the 3 they have experienced. Nebraska explains that he found out about the Bloodshot program and how they take people and make "silver soldiers" out of them by injecting with the same nanites that are in his arm and making them do horrible things and then erasing their memory every time. He thinks maybe he was part of it because he has memory loss. He drops the bomb that he killed Galushi because he was traitor, he used them and he did horrible things. This does not go over well with the team, especially Livia. Livia becomes livid and punches Nebraska full in the face. He tries to explain but she is in a rage. Eaves holds her back somewhat. Livia is struggling and yelling. Nebraska says Galushi was erasing every connection between himself and PRS and the Bloodshot program and that he himself was the last link and he believes Galushi would have killed him and maybe the rest of them. Livia says either she goes or Nebraska does. Cross says he should go too and find a home for Mandy. Everyone argues for awhile. @x says he knows a group that can help Mandy. Nebraska gets frustrated and heads out to his garden, everyone but Cross and Eaves follow. They discuss whether to stay together as a team or not. Arida tries to take care of Mandy for a bit. @x tells Arida he thinks he can fix the phone and call his friends to come get Mandy. Arida checks to see if Mandy remembers anything about her family but she says those memories have been erased. Arida finally agrees for @x to call in the people he knows. She knows Cross won't like it though. The team gathers back together to try to figure out what to do next. Livia gets frustrated and stomps out heading for Nebraska with Arida following. GliCh is watching him. They talk and GliCh perks up at the idea of an airplane and interrogates him about it. Nebraska then explains that he cut his way out of the plane when the crew locked him inside. He tries to show off his arm to her but while forming it into a blade manages to cut off the blanket he is still wearing around his waist. GliCh says she is impressed but in a very condescending way. Livia stomps towards him. He asks if she has calmed from her hysterics. She rages out and her hand glows with energy as Nebraska dives for the ground and the others yell but she aims her portals wide and takes out some potatoes instead. Arida runs up and suddenly creates an ice wall between Livia and Nebraska. GliCh just watches it all go down. Livia stops throwing portals and just yells: "Why!" Nebraska responds saying: "I was a slave and I swore I would never let myself be used like that again." Livia says they have all done bad things and asks him if he is going to eat the dog next cause she has been manipulating them all. At which point Petunia wanders between them. Eaves coming across all this dives across the ground covering up the dog and glaring at Nebraska and gives him a dickpunch cause him to be curled up on the ground again in confusion. They all argue a bit more. Arida takes Livia off for a walk to try to talk her down. Eaves takes Petunia back to the cabin and has a talk with @x who tries to get her to leave with him, but she admits to caring about the others. They hear a woman yelling for help in the distance. Turns out is our NPCs of the week, Moxie. She is yelling cause her friend is stuck on the rail bridge who happens to be our other NPC of the week Saalaksin. Everyone makes there way towards the bridge. They see the other kid hanging with his foot stuck between the rail ties and in the distance they see a train coming. Livia and Eaves try coming at things from underneath. Nebraska is trying to get to the kid across the top of the bridge. Livia yells at Nebraska to punch through a rail tie so he and the kid can get underneath the rails in the service area. Nebraska falls a bit but manages to catch himself on the service ladder. Arida who is terrified of heights is trying to run for the hole Nebraska made. She makes it and jumps through,Nebraska catches her by making his arm into a kind of net. The kid is underneath so he is OK for now. Arida is freaking out and grabs some water from the river below and uses her power to create a plume of water as a field field to push them up against the bridge. Nebraska climbs up and then pulls Arida up. They all approach the kid who is passed out and has a broken leg. Nebraska uses his arm to break the tie holding the kid's leg and GliCh reaches down to hold him so he does not fall. She is not strong enough so instead Nebraska helps hold the kid and Eaves punches through the rail tie. They make their way off the bridge. The kid is bleeding now so they tourniquet for his leg. Everyone heads back up to the house. When they get there they see a blond, blue eyed man waiting for them and beside him a woman with purple hair. The man tells them to give them the boy if they want him to live. They do and uses some kind of healing power on his leg. The guy finally wakes up and Moxie runs up and hugs him. He freaks out a bit but they settle him down. The blond man says his name is Chronos and that he is here to pick up Mandy. Cross does not like it and out comes Geist. Livia calls @x over to try to convince Cross. Nebraska gets frustrated and heads back into the house. They all argue for a bit and Geist gets upset and tries to punch Chronos. The purple haired woman flashes in and grabs Chronos out of the way saying "We have go Harada is in bound". GliCh goes pale when she hears that. Everyone tells Geist/Cross to let them take Mandy and that they also need to leave. Suddenly floating in the air above is a middle aged Asian man. Livia shoves Mandy at Chronos as @x runs in and suddenly another man appears beside Chronos and grabs the whole group including Mandy and @x and they vanish as Harada lands with a boom. Suddenly Nebraska's arm takes over and drags him towards Harada while emitting some kind of sonic power which takes out all the Psiot powers in the vicinity. GliCh realizes they cannot fight Harada and stuns Nebraska and he mostly passes out but the arm is still dragging him. Geist gets sucked back into Cross, Arida can't do anything nor can Petunia. Livia however can. Harada is fighting the neural spike from the arm and starting to rise back up. Livia gets so upset and just wants to be somewhere safe and suddenly opens a full sized portal to somewhere. Eaves steps between everyone and Harada with a rock in her hand. GliCh realizes she can convince the arm that she is Harada so that Nebraska can go through the portal. The follks who are up dive through, Eaves grabs Cross and helps Arida who is starting to wake up and they throw themselves through as Eaves throws the rock at Harada as they vanish. They see the rock bounce off some kind of force field and him smile and say "Fascinating" as the portal winks out. Harada waves his hand at the 2 teens standing around with their mouths open and vanishes. Both of them look confused. "Where are we, what happened?" The team find themselves on a cliff-side in a strange place with dinosaurs and flying saucers and various other unusual things as the portal closes. Arida senses no water there. They hear explosions and odd screams. Everyone but Livia asks where they are. Livia smiles and says "We are home" Fade to black.